Subelement
by XPlatinumX
Summary: One day, Runo has a dream and is told about a sub-element which can defeat the mechanical Bakugan the Vestels have created. A little of RunoXDan, ShunXAlice, JulieXBilly and OcXOc Very little...only
1. A dream

**My first attempt at a fanfic story so if it is lousy, I'll say that it is expected. Sorry if there are errors, but I did not spend time to check through it. Anyway, this is based on after Drago sends Dan and company back to Earth in Bakugan New Vestroia.**

**Sub-element**

_Part 1_

Runo's P.O.V.

9 p.m.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow at Marucho's house!" I exclaimed to my friends before we went our separate ways to head home.

"There will be a big party so everyone, please be on time!" Marucho told us.

"Could I invite Billy? He's back from his travelling." Julie said.

"I doubt he knows Mira, Ace and Baron," I told her.

"Don't worry I'll introduce them to him. It will be just like a big get together! Won't that be nice Runo?" Julie asked.

"You should be asking Marucho, not me. It is his house after all." I replied.

"It's alright I'll just get my cook to prepare more food." Marucho reassured Julie.

While Julie oohed and ahhed about it, Dan walked over and teased, "Be on time Runo!"

"What do you mean by that? I am never late!" I shouted.

Dan simply laughed and walked home, waving at us as he went. Just how annoying can he get?

10 p.m.

Okay, I have been officially scolded for coming home ten minutes later. Come on, it is only ten minutes! But I know better than to complain as I don't want to miss the party tomorrow. Anyway time to sleep…

_This feels strange…what am I doing in this amazingly familiar place? Hmm…wait a minute! This is New Vestroia! What am I doing here? I thought I was sleeping at home on Earth? Why have I been teleported here? And why am I floating in the air?_

"_Calm down, there is no need to be worried. You are dreaming, though what I am going to tell you is very true." A voice rang out._

_I nearly screamed in fright. Thank god I didn't as it was no enemy or foe. It would have been so embarrassing to scream in front of one of the six attribute masters of New Vestroia, the Chaos attribute master. I lowered my head slightly, shuffling my feet as I wondered why I might be meeting the Chaos attribute master in my dream._

"_I'm here to tell you something very important and to ask you a favor." Without waiting for me to answer, she continued, "However, you have to keep the information confidential and avoid telling others."_

"_You most probably know that the Vestels have created mechanical Bakugan. Your friends should have told you that. When we gained knowledge of it, we were not sure whether it would be a threat or not. At that moment, I happened to meet this human from Earth. She had this special ability and when she found out about the situation, she came up with this good plan. She has a Bakugan that can change its element, and she decided to make a card, one which she could use with her Bakugan, that would allow her to destroy the opponent's mechanical Bakugan. She had this idea of using electricity to overcharge it such that it would explode. I have no idea why you humans and Vestels relate overcharging with mechanics but she promised me it would work."_

_It is true that Dan and the rest have told me about the mechanical Bakugan. However, there is one question burning in my mind: How come this girl managed to get to New Vestroia? From what I've heard, I doubt she is anyone I know. And what is this special ability of hers? And a Bakugan that can change its element? Never heard of one until now. She is right about overcharging; after all, the mechanical Bakugan probably does not have a circuit breaker. If it does, at least it would stop functioning. The only problem is that electricity is not an attribute. How would she complete that impossible task?_

"_Recently, she has told me that she has succeeded in creating a sub-element, as she calls it, and that it would be possible to defeat mechanical Bakugan in one move. For now, she says it can only be used by Haos and Pyrus Bakugan as a part of it is the Haos attribute and the other part is the Pyrus attribute. She would like to pass it to someone to use it to defeat the mechanical Bakugan. She claims that it is safer for a Haos Bakugan to use it as she has only tried it on a Haos one. This is the reason why I am asking you to get the card from her."_

"_And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know her." I asked._

"_She said that she would be in this park in Japan where there are Sakura blossoms in the area. She said that it used to be a place where you humans would get together to brawl in the past. As long as you carry your Haos Bakugan with you, she would find you easily."_

_She must be talking about the park nearby my home. That simplifies things._

"_Now, it is time for you to go. Please do this as soon as possible. The sooner you do it, the earlier the mechanical Bakugan shall be defeated."_

Before I could ask anything more, I was enveloped by darkness. This buzzing noise was annoying me and the more I tried to ignore it, the louder it became.

Then, I realized that it was my alarm clock and that I had better hurry up before I was late for the party.

Dan's P.O.V.

9 a.m.

"Argggh! What is that annoying noise?!" I exclaimed as I threw the covers of my blanket away from me.

"It's your alarm clock Dan. It's been ringing for the past half an hour. And you better hurry up, unless you want to be late for the party at Marucho's house." Drago said.

"What the! It's already nine! The party starts at ten! Argggh!" I shouted as I hurried about getting ready.

10.10 a.m.

"Dan, you are late! What took you so long?" Julie complained.

"Sorry! I kind of overslept..." I answered.

"And you were teasing Runo by telling her to be on time yesterday when you yourself can't even be on time." Julie retorted.

"Come on! I didn't do it on purpose right?" I exclaimed.

"He left his alarm clock ringing for half an hour. I tried to wake him up, but he just rolled over and over. Then, when he finally woke up, he threw his blanket onto the ground and started exclaiming 'Argggh' continuously while fumbling about, trying to get ready as soon as possible. On his way here, he slipped on a banana peel and fell down on his butt." Drago added.

"Thanks a lot Drago." I muttered as the others laughed at me.

"By the way, where's Runo?" I asked.

"She's inside, with Mira." Marucho told me.

I thanked him before going in to find Runo. I regretted not asking Marucho exactly where she was as Marucho's house was really big. You could get lost in there if you don't know your way around. Thank god she was just in the ballroom or I might spend the whole time walking in circles.

"Runo, sorry about yesterday…after I'm the one who is late today…err…Runo?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Dan. I wasn't really listening just now…" Runo answered.

There is something wrong today. Runo isn't exactly being herself. She looks like she is in a daze.

"Hi there, so you are finally here. I heard about what happened to you in the morning from Julie. That was real funny!" Mira told me.

"Look at what you have done!" I exclaimed to Drago, who was rumbling with laughter.

"What has Drago done?" Runo asked.

"Haven't you heard of what Drago told Julie and the others just now?" Ace asked.

"Don't you dare tell her!" I shouted

"You see…"Mira explained

_A little while later…_

Runo nearly rolled over in laughter when she heard it. I, on the other hand was fuming and felt like killing Drago. Seriously, I almost did, except that I remembered the fact that he was my Bakugan and that I couldn't do that to him.

Glaring at Runo, I stomped off to the restroom, leaving Drago behind. In the bathroom, I vented my anger on the sink by hitting it, but I regretted it as it only caused my hand to hurt. Argggh, why does this annoyingly embarrassing thing have to happen?

_After a lot of calming down…_

Okay, I shouldn't have glared at Runo like that and actually, it is my entire fault that this happened. If I hadn't overslept, I doubt this would have had happened and Drago would not have such and interesting piece of information to tell them. I got out of the restroom to see that the party was starting.

10.30 a.m.

This party was actually to welcome Mira, Ace, Baron and their Bakugan to Earth. And it is also a get together, as Julie calls it. Billy did come, in fact he is later than me. Obviously, Julie didn't complain like she did to me. How biased can Julie get? Throughout the whole party, Runo looked like she was thinking hard about something as she stared into space constantly. She didn't talk as much as usual, except when someone peppers her with questions. Baron did that and Runo got so annoyed she chased him away into the restroom.

Something was wrong with Runo and I had this feeling she was hiding something from us. Whatever it was, I'm going to find it out.


	2. Platinum

**Here's the second part to my not-that-good-full-of-error story. I'll look out for careless mistakes like spelling Haos into. And I just realized that Baron's Bakugan can now change into any attribute it likes (except my sub-element of course). That ruins some parts of the story. Anyway, the OC is not related to me in anyway, although her name is similar to mine…two Xs away from mine, that is. I don't own Bakugan, but I own all of my OCS. Anyway, XXX stands for someone not known to them yet.**

**Sub-element**

_Part 2 –__Platinum_

XXX's P.O.V.

"She's coming." My cousin told me.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yes, today, Plat." She answered.

"I better get going…" I trailed off as I rushed off to the park.

Runo's P.O.V.

Now that the party is over, time to find for that girl. I quickly hurried to the park, Tigrerra pestering me about what we were doing the whole time. Once we were at the park, I picked up Tigrerra and placed her on my palms, wondering whether I should tell her about my dream or not. After a long time of pondering, I decided that I would feel bad if I did not tell Tigrerra about it, so I begun the explanation.

_Explaining…_

"Hmm…I see." Tigrerra said.

Just then, a girl with dark hair walked over. She had a long, thick fringe that covered her eyes, not showing what colour her eyes were. She looked at Tigrerra for quite some time before muttering, "Haos…"

Next she tilted her head to a side, causing her fringe to fall to the side and I could see her silver-grey eyes. So, she is the one with the sub-element card. I mean the one who made the sub-element card. What she said next stumped me.

"Hmm…come to my house…you should know the reason…" She told me.

She must be talking some sort of code language as I cannot understand what she is trying to tell me. As for the first part, maybe she left the sub-element card at home or something…

Next thing I knew, I had agreed and now, I am standing in front of a nice big house. When I say big, I mean really big, but not as big as Marucho's of course. It looked like a very big terraced house to me. The girl ran up to do and clicked the doorbell in a rhythmic sequence. The one who opened the door was a young boy, most probably her younger brother. He welcomed us in and told the girl that her phone had been ringing for the last few minutes. She rushed up the stairs and I followed her, desperately trying to keep up with her pace.

In her room, she grabbed her phone and started to SMS whoever had sent a SMS to her. Her room had a warm feeling to it. The walls were painted a silvery-grey, her shelves made mahogany wood, the black table was also made of wood and her closet…no, _walk-in closet _had a silver door. The silvery curtains were drawn. The colours seemed to be in harmony with each other. Maybe they were painted that way on purpose, but I never listened to my art lessons.

After she had finished typing her SMS, which was like in ten seconds, she said, "Okay, so you are Runo and you are here because the Haos attribute master sent you here to get the sub-element card right?"

I nodded in reply. Wow, that was a lot said in one breath. And how did she know my name?

"Alright, I better introduce myself to you. I'm Platinum, Platinum Strell, but all my friends call me Plat. I have the sub-element card here which is the element, as I call it, thunder which can only be used for Pyrus and Haos Bakugan as I have only tried it on these two attribute Bakugan so it is safer."

A lot more said in one breath. She does not even seem out of breath. And since both Haos and Pyrus Bakugan can use the card, can Dan use it? Maybe I should ask her.

"Err…I have a friend who uses Pyrus Bakugan, so can he use it too?" I asked.

"Are you sure he is just a friend? And before I answer that question, let me check for updates on my laptop…" Platinum answered.

What does she mean by whether I am sure that Dan is just a friend? Of course he is! Why does she have to check for updates on her computer to answer my question?

_10 minutes later…_

She stood up and told me, "No, I can't let your dear friend use it unfortunately. And could I not tell you the reason why?"

"Fine." I answered.

"Now, as for the card…here it is." Platinum said as she pulled out a card from her pocket.

"Why did you have to bring me to your house to give me the card?"

"Err...for safety precautions…"

"What safety precautions?"

"Never mind, no need for you to know…oh! Don't tell any of the Bakugan brawlers resistance members about it, okay? Only tell if they ask you about it, but don't tell who gave it to you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want my personal information, which includes my name, to be revealed to some random people I don't know and I don't want people knocking on the door asking for the card."

"…Okay…so…what to I do with this card?"

"Use it like any ordinary ability card."

How helpful that advice is. It is an ability card after all.

"You would find out what else to do after you use it. But don't use it on a whim." Platinum said.

"Plat! Come here for a while and help me with my game already!" someone shouted.

"Fine, Titanium! Do you mind looking around the house on your own for a while?"

"Okay." I replied.

Dan's P.O.V.

"Here I am, following Runo to wherever she is going like a stalker. If not to find out what is wrong with her, I wouldn't be doing this. However, that does NOT mean that I like her. I am just doing it out of concern as a friend." I mumbled partially to myself and partially to Drago.

"I don't see the others doing this though, Dan. And I doubt that this is really a good idea." Drago replied.

"How could it not be? If Runo was hiding something important from us, we could find out and help her."

"…" Drago had no reply whatsoever.

Once I had 'stalked' her to the park, I saw her meet this girl with long black bangs that covered her eyes. Then, Runo followed that girl to somewhere and I 'stalked' along and soon. I was in front of this large house. I'll save the description for later. Next, Runo entered after the girl clicked the doorbell in some rhythm. This is brilliant, I can't find out what she is doing now.

Looking around, I saw some trees near the house. And since no one is around…tree-climbing time. After managing to climb up the tree, I jumped into one of the balconies.

"I was being squashed against something rather rough like tree bark. Were you climbing a tree or something? Dan what were you doing just now?" Drago asked.

"I was climbing a tree."

"…"

Whatever, time to find out which room Runo is hiding in. I peeked into the first room. A boy around six with spectacles was doing something on the computer. Reminds me of Marucho. Next balcony. A teenager of around fourteen was busy texting someone. That's so Julie. Next balcony. A teenager around a year older than the previous one was talking on the phone pretty angrily. An image of Runo screaming at me over the phone pops up. One floor up…a boy around eleven was busy playing his iphone. Aww man, he has an iphone 4G! Next balcony…someone is playing the piano…next balcony…curtains drawn. Maybe I left out a room downstairs…go down via tree…hey; I'm at that six-year-old's room again.

"Ah! Plat, come help me!" the boy screamed.

Not good.

"Plat, help me with my game first!"

"No this is more important! A crazy man at my balcony!" the boy screamed.

"Crazy man?" I heard Runo say.

When Runo came down, she burst into laughter once she saw me.

The boy asked, "Who, what, when, where, why, how?"

"That is Dan-" Runo was cut off by someone else.

"Presumably her boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I think he climbed up a tree or something. After all, he is covered in twigs and leaves." Runo exclaimed before continuing her explanation.

"When, where, why, what?" the boy asked.

"He apparently 'stalked' Runo here from the park. Why…maybe cause she is his girlfriend-" the other person, whom Runo had followed here, was interrupted by Runo.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Whatever. And for what…what what?"

"Wow Platinum, your sentences sure are confusing." Runo said.

So her name is Platinum…

"My sentences cease to be confusing after you get to know me better. Anyway, invite your friend in and ask him to stop stoning like a tree."

"Nice metaphor," the boy laughed, before telling Runo, "Anyway, my name is Gold."

So that little boy is Gold…

"Come on Dan, get in here. Let me tidy you up…" Runo said.

"Here's a mirror to let this person-called-Dan see how horrible he is." Gold said, opening his closet and sliding out the mirror.

I did look a mess. Twigs were sticking out of my hair, making it look like a bird nest. Talking about my hair, it was a tousled mess. My clothes were wrinkled and dirty. No wonder Gold called me a crazy man. Runo quickly picked out the twigs, her fingers smoothing out my messy hair. She was about to help me sort out my clothes but I decided I could do it myself.

Platinum half laughed and half smiled before saying, "I have solid evidence to prove that he is you boyfriend, Runo!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, how many times must I tell you?" Runo exclaimed.

This sentence caused Platinum to laugh more.

"Don't mind my sister, she likes bullying others at times. You'll get used to it in time." Gold whispered.

**Sure, I took months to do this as I have had no time to type until now. I'll try to speed up typing…if possible. Thank you to all who have favorited. And I know my information on the Bakugan series may be a little off as I don't watch it all the time. I have skipped at least ¼ of the episodes.**

_**XPlatinumX signing off**_


End file.
